Flying
by musicloverx26
Summary: She had no clue what he was doing, but at the moment she didn't care.   She felt like she was flying and nothing could bring her down.


A/N: Hey, so I know that I am on a hiatus, but I've gotten hooked on Zacharias/Hermione and I was sad when I saw there weren't that many. And then this story was calling to me and I just had to write it. It's a one-shot for now, but I'll probably end up making it a chaptered story. ~musicloverx26

Flying

She was crouched down outside the Great Hall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands covering her tear-streaked face. It was all his fault: Ronald Weasley. Her body shook slightly, sliding further down the wall, from the pathetic sobs. She hated feeling like this: defenseless, helpless, weak. And only he could make her feel this way, only he could make her hate herself so much that she was reduced to a sniffling school-girl sitting on the floor trying to hold herself together. It just wasn't fair; why did he have the power to do this to her? She's Hermione Granger for crying out loud! She's been tortured by a psycho Death Eater, rode on the back of a rampaging dragon, face endless dangers; and she's never cried. Yet, he says one word, just one word, and it sends her into a whirlwind of tears, heartbreak and destruction. Mudblood.

She tensed; years of being a war told her someone was watching her. He stood there, shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hermione" he said simply, not expecting anything. Her head fell back into her hands.

"Go away, Smith" she mumbled. A few tense moments passed, his eyes boring into her skin and making her squirm in discomfort. She looked up, wiping at her puffy eyes, waiting for him to shout at her, to call her that disgusting word and make her feel worse. He waited a moment, then held out his hand to help her up.

"It's Zacharias or Zach," he said. She stared at his hand, reading too far into the simple gesture. Instead of taking his hand, she dropped her head again, hiding from him and his honest gaze.

"Hey" he said as he crouched down in front of her, lifting her chin with a finger. "It's okay," he stated simply, like it was that easy. She burst into tears, wishing that his words were true, and latched onto Zacharias like she was drowning and he was her lifeboat. She cursed herself in her head for being so weak and needy, but refused to release her grip on him. He held her tightly, stroking her soft curls and whispering, "It's okay" over and over into her ear. They stayed there until her tears were dry and her body was still.

"See, it's okay. All better." He said, and she honestly felt better.

Once released from her grasp, Zacharias stood up and held out his hand again. She instantly took it with a grin and then she was flying.

Through the corridors, up and down the moving staircases: Zach ran through the castle, his laughs mixing with Hermione's as he pulled her along. She had no clue what he was doing, but at the moment she didn't care.

It was late, about an hour after curfew, when she heard the shouts of the caretaker, Filch and the meows of his demon cat. Just as Filch turned the corner, Zach pulled her into a hidden alcove, making her shriek.

The alcove was small, with barely any room between the two. Zach had his arms wrapped around her waist, while Hermione had her hands across his chest. He smirked down at her, making a pink blush spread across her cheeks. He placed a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet, and winked.

His lips attached to hers in a short, sweet kiss that left he breathless. She sighed and placed her head on his chest, thinking that maybe everything was okay.

She shrieked when he suddenly pulled her from the alcove and started running through the corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He kissed her cheek goodnight, and disappeared around the corner with a wink. Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling like she was still flying. Who knew that Zacharias Smith would make her feel okay? Make her feel like this?

"Password, sweetheart" A voice said from behind her. Hermione jumped back, startled. She was breathing heavily as she watched the Fat Lady laugh lightly at her shock. "Sorry there sweetheart. Password?"

"It's alright, Lady. Flying" The Fat Lady chuckled again, her hand going to her heart.

"You might want to keep that one, missy." She said, eyes pointing towards the direction Zacharias left. Hermione blushed at the comment and nodded her head. She walked through the portrait, while the Fat Lady continued her muttering, and made her way to her dormitory.

She laid down on her bed, closing the curtains around her, and smiled.

"I think I will keep him," She said to herself, before her body took over and she fell asleep, her dreams of a blonde haired boy and flying.


End file.
